dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicia
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = October 1, Age 431|Date of death = Age 461|Occupation = Martial Artist Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|image<462928-9840798-vegita-bra-.jpg = |image = |AniName = Felicia|MangaName = Felicia|Height = 5'5" (166 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Central City|FamConnect = Master Mutaito (Mentor) Felicia (Husband) Misty (Daughter) Justin (Son-in-law) Daniel (Grandson) Julia (Granddaughter-in-law) David (Great-Grandson) James (Great-Grandson) Mary (Great-Granddaughter-in-law) Doris (Great-great granddaughter) Maria (Great-great granddaughter) Haylie (Great-great granddaughter) Marcus (Great-great grandson) Shaun (Great-great grandson) Amelia (Great-great granddaughter-in-law) Danielle (Great-great granddaughter-in-law) Zesmond (Great-great-great grandson) Alyson (Great-great-great granddaughter) Nathaniel (Great-great-great grandson) Kayla (Great-great-great granddaughter) Jimmy (Great-great-great grandson-in-law) Melissa (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Tommy (Great-great-great-great grandson) Emily (Great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Michelle (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Paul (Great-great-great-great grandson-in-law) Alissa (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Julie (Great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Tyler (Great-great-great-great grandson) Lucy (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Pan (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Matthew (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)}} Felicia (フェリシア'', Feriisha'') is the best friend of Laura, the student of Master Mutaito, the wife of Nicholas and the loving mother of Misty. She's also the maternal grandmother of Daniel, David and James. She's has first appears on the episode when she died along with her husband to protect their daughter from the wrath of evil King Piccolo and his minions during the King Piccolo wars upon the Earth from roughly 300 years ago, King Piccolo Saga and Enter King Piccolo. Appearance Felicia is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series, she has the aqua blue eyes, pale skin complexion and long straight black hair. She wears her hair down and had her bangs cleanly side swept, but her hair hangs over both sides of her cheeks, gently framing her face. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a young adult, Personality Felicia is the very kindhearted, mature, brave, strong-willed, determined, fun-loving, forgivable, curious, caring, motherly, sweet, innocent, softer, nice, romantic, sensitive, funny, friendly, clever, headstrong, independent, intelligent, knowledgeable, tomboyish, spunky, quirky and gentle character in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series. Felicia's personality was the complete opposite of Nicholas and Laura. She's have always been as a respectful, funny, shy, playful, cheerful, energetic and fun loving girl who tries to live life to the fullest everyday. Felicia smile and laugh a lot, with peers she is communication and friendly. But she doesn`t like dweebs and upstarts, with them she behaves arrogant and derisively. Anyway, she doesn`t shy to ask for forgiveness, if she was wrong. She is sly and snide girl, that likes different dangerous adventures. Felicia also can treats dramatically, so she depresses if someone of her friends doesn`t share her point of opinion, but she quickly calm down. Felicia is kind and sensitive personae, she is sincere, reliable friend, and strong, accomplished, she likes to learn new things from the others and to experiment new fighting styles. Felicia was caring, motherly and loving mother by sweet nature. She deeply loved her husband and daughter, enough to sacrifice herself in order to protect Misty escape with Justin from the evil demon Namekian King Piccolo and his minions. Biography Background Felicia is born on October 1 of Age 431. Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga She's mentioned by Master Roshi during the battlefield against the evil demon Namekian, King Piccolo and his minions during from roughly 300 years ago when she was 30 years old where she and her husband, Nicholas, has been killed by King Piccolo's minions into their home to help their young daughter escaped. Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Felicia is Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Chi Blocking - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Swordsmanship - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Kamehameha - Equipment Twin Butterfly Swords - Video Games Appearances Felicia is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Felicia's name means Japanese name (フェリシア or Feriisha) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Felicia is: A feminine form of Felix. * In French Baby Names the meaning of the name Felicia is: Great happiness. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Felicia is: Happy. Feminine of Felix. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Felicia is: Happy. Feminine of Felix. * It is pronounced feh-LEE-shah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Felicia is "lucky, fortunate, happy". Feminine of Felix, of medieval origin. Actress Phylicia Rashad. * Felicia's favorite hobbies are writing poetry and training. * Felicia's favorite food is tempura shrimp sushi and shoryu chicken ramen noodles. * Felicia's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Felicia has completed 94 missions in total: 42 D-rank, 29 C-rank, 15 B-rank, 7 A-rank, and 1 S-rank. * Felicia's favorite phrase is “Never give up and never give in!". * Her favorite color is turquoise and other shades of blue. Gallery nitta_and_sasuke_by_nittauchiha-d3ft0r6-1.png|Felicia nitta_by_nittauchiha-d3fwwvu.png nitta_eye_by_nittauchiha-d3ft0fg.png nitta_sleepy_by_nittauchiha-d3fsyyo.png nitt_sayuri_by_nittauchiha-d3fsygo.png Misty's mother is Felicia-1.png nitta_by_nittauchiha-d3fzdg0-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Ninjas Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Swordsmen Category:Orphans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Video games where Felicia is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased